


verdict

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, based off of the newest trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: Kylo Ren and his Knights have found Ach-To, but Kylo isn't there to fight.Rey, however...





	verdict

“Leave! Us! Alone!” Rey’s words are punctuated by vicious swipes of her saber.

“You only just met Skywalker—” Kylo Ren blocks a swing and takes another step back— “and you don’t even know why I’m here!” He brings their weapons into a cross, just like the last time they fought, but unlike on Starkiller, the wind whips rain into their locked eyes instead of snow. “Just let me talk to you,” he insists.

“You don’t talk to monsters,” Rey snarls. She slips her lightsaber from the hold and twists her wrist, effectively disarming Kylo with the blade. His extinguished lightsaber clatters on the wet rock at her feet as he stumbles back from her forceful push to his broad chest. “You kill…them,” she finishes haltingly, realizing what she’s saying. Is she ready to make her actions echo her words? Her arms are poised to make the final blow, yet she keeps them there.

Kylo makes no motion to get back up, almost looking like he’s waiting for her decision, for what her verdict on his life will be. Electric blue light reflects from her lightsaber into his wide eyes. Wide, but she doesn’t see any fear in them. His expression reminds her of the one he had when “his” lightsaber flew out of the snow and into her hands. Yet, it’s not the same. It’s…sadder. Accepting. Resigned.

There’s a _fshhh_ sound, and then the blue light is gone. Rey slowly clips the saber to her belt, keeping her gaze on the weapon and definitely _not_ on the man still on the ground before her. It’s dark without the light of their weapons, yet not too dark that Rey can’t see what’s the right thing to do. She looks at him.

Kylo's still staring at her. “You just spared my life. Again.” Is that a... hopeful tone she hears?

“Just—” Rey sighs and shakes her head— “just tell me what you came here to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like this!  
> you can do that by giving this me a kudos  
> and if you really wanna make my day, go ahead and write a comment! i love every single one i read :)  
>    
>  [talk to me on tumblr](http://uncleanakin.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
